Problems
by Fatbunny339
Summary: Gilbert, the prince of the Kingdom of Teuton has a problem. His kingdom is in war with the Kingdom of Nimsa, a country whose king is married to the Princess of Calliopsis, Elizabeta, who he was incidentally in love with from a young age. Forced to fight with the one he loves in a place dominated by strange magic and mysteries, he will truly understand the meaning of "all is fair in
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If only life were as simple as the writings on the paper laid out in front of him, if only every heady plan that he has concocted worked out perfectly, life would not have been as frustrating as it has been for him since what... birth?

He sighed. There was much complexity in the way life worked to constantly agonize him to no end. He looked out the window, taking a deep sip of beer as he admired the beauty of the scenery in front of him. Was this the price to pay for being a prince of a country that was constantly at war due to territorial disputes? He looked at the populace underneath his castle.

They could only be classified under two camps. One, the hopelessly jovial common day folk that had the care free life that he so wanted. Second, the weary, tired soldier that just wanted a good beer, time to himself and a long long time away from the battle field.

To which, he was neither camp. You see, he belonged to the odd breed of a person that loved war very much and yet wanted to fight and conquer in the battlefield. But then again, it might just have been his education speaking. At this point, he shook his head, he was wasting time thinking about all these things, when he should have been drafting out battle plans.

He sighed again, this time even more annoyed. He never liked the planning, but he did like the conquering. But of course, the philosophy of his father rang in his head over and over again.

"Without planning, there will never be truly triumphant conquest."

Yadadadada, how many times has he heard that? It used to be much simpler when he was young, when he could run free in the mountains, playing with his friend that seemed to stick with him till the very end. Gilbert smiled at this memory. He had only one friend in the whole kingdom, one of the children of one of the warlords, Ezra. Due to his father's status, he was regularly in the castle and had often played together .They had mock battles, scavenged for treasure in the wilderness behind the castle (collecting a lot of mushrooms along with it, thank god they didn't eat them) and even killed monsters( which just meant torturing the poor palace cat).

Until Ezra suddenly turned into a girl by his(her?) father squeezing her body into a tight dress that was meant to emphasis her womanly features that he started to blush at the sight of her. Of course, being the strong headed child that she was, she violently protested.

"Why do I have to wear a dress? Look at Gilbert, he doesn't have to wear one!"

"Elizabeta! You are nine now, only a few years until you are to be wedded off the prince of Nimsa! I will no longer condone you wearing boy's clothes or playing those strange games with that boy! You have to grow up! For God's sake, Gilbert is a boy, of course he doesn't have to wear one. Young lady, you better do what I say, or you will face the consequences!"

She pouted, obviously feeling depressed. But that's life I guess. A few months after that, she left the Kingdom (to marry that Prince maybe... who knows?) and he never saw her again. Years later, he heard that she got hitched to the one prince that I hated most in the lands

He wouldn't lie, the news still sank his heart though he was expecting it. His Father explained that it was an important step to ally themselves from Nimsa to prevent another war. What filled him, at that time, however, was anger and indignation at how his only Friend was made into a pawn to be thrown away, just because his Father wanted to protect the kingdom.

In his heart, he could almost hear the old man nag, " The heart of the King only serves his own people, any sacrifice is necessary to protect the welfare of our nation." He mentally reminded himself to not let emotions take control over him again. He would not be known as the mad Prince...again.

Suddenly, his Brother Prince Ludwig budged into the room, frantic, "Bruder! Konnin has been attacked!"

Gilbert smiled and smirked to himself. This was it, the invitation to war. He gripped his sword and ran to the conference room where his top generals were waiting for him to make his move. In his pocket, sat the battle plan that would set forth a torrent of blood.

The battle has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeta looked up into the sun cascading down from the heavens, gentle as it may seem. It contrasted deeply with the ashen faces of her top military generals that screamed that it could not be done, that attacking Teuton is a horrible idea. While she did not particularly stomach the invasion of her homeland, she had to keep silent to not be seen as disloyal to the king. Indeed she has already gotten much criticism for her learning of martial arts from a young age and a way too open personality.

Sometimes, she thinks, it might have been better if she was born a male, as she looked at the openly furious men in the room with her. Her current King, Roderick, looked positively fuming, unlike his usually calm and composed disposition.

" _He,"_ Roderich sneered," has imposed trade sanctions onto our country, causing much suffering amongst our people. His war loving self has decimated his entire country and you want to bow to him, _the mad prince_ for the sake of what, our dignity! I will not stand for this. We will mobilise our troops and make sure that they pay!"

Elizabeta winced, she knew exactly who he was talking about . Her childhood Friend, Gilbert Belshmidt, a man that had no rank in front of her and was one of the only men that ever respected for for what she was, a woman, other than her current husband, of course.

"Have you no idea about our military prowess? Teuton is much stronger than Nimsa in terms of military power and experience. We will not win this war! We don't even know the geography of the area well! You are throwing us into a war, fully knowing that _he_ has already formulated the best plan to kill us all!" General Armstrong, a rather fit but somewhat feeble man screamed.

"Is that how you speak of the country, the crown? Have you forgotten now that we control Silesma, the spice capital of the Maadan area and much of the Asmath within the region! In terms of men and resources, we are superior. And about the problem of geography, this is where, my dear queen." Roderich stood up and held Elizabta's hand gently and smirked triumphantly to himself, "comes in. Nothing will ever stop the expansion of Nimsa, the most powerful kingdom in the world!"

Elizabeta, who at that point, had everyone looking at her flushed and composed herself quickly. She was no beginner at the art of politics, having been trained by the greatest political leaders in Teuton, spoke confidently and readily.

"You can trust in me, gentlemen. There is nothing to fear in this war and I will lend this country, _my country,_ all of the support that you will need. I believe I have the most in depth knowledge about the area on hand right now. As Queen, all I ask is for you to be loyal to the crown and fight to your last breaths! For Nimsa! For the crown! Long live the King!!!" She said passionately, this should be enough to assuage the fears of her commiting treason to her country.

 _As if she would do something that disgraceful._

The next day, the first announcement of the impending war was announced to the people, with patriotic fervour. Many were willing to enlist in the military, as the economic downturn had left many without a job. And many more were angry at Teuton for almost eclipsing Nimsa's shine.

"For the glory of our land, our King, we toast tonight!", similar roars were heard all throughout the land. In that happy merry daze, the Queen had already concocted a plan to get her into the battlefield, and to face her Long time Friend. For as much as she loved her King and Nimsa, there was an old grudge that she had to settle. She went into her large closet in her room, and took out an ornately decorated sword from her younger days and wiped off the dust.

It was time, she thought, to let it taste some blood once more, that of the same people who forged it so many years ago. A maniacal smile appeared on her face. One thing cannot be denied, in terms of being a war monger, Gilbert was certainly not the only one. She held it up horizontally, admiring the sword. Tomorrow, the War will begin. Tomorrow, much blood will be spilled. Tomorrow, the course of history will change.

She smirked. The battle has just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gilbert looked at his war council, a group of young expectant men that seemed as ready as he was for war. _He had chosen well,_ he thought, _they would serve me well in the future._

"My prince, I trust you already have a plan drawn up, what with your holing up in the room?" One of his admirals and closest friends, Antonio asked, a smirk on his face.

"Of course I have, as for the war, it will be awesome and Teuton will claim victory for the rest of time!", Gilbert looked triumphantly, while taking out a rather crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, and straightening it on the table, only for the admirals to start laughing.

"You marked the position of our troops with chicks?!!! Hey, I know you have trouble getting chicks but this is way too desperate! Man, this is gold!" General Francis, another of his closest Generals and friends laughed heartily.

"Hey isn't the symbol of our army an eagle, don't you think it is appropriate for cute little baby chicks to represent us?! In fact, I like that so much that I have decided that my personal fleet once I become King would be named the Gilbird Royal Fleet!"

" _When you become a King. Which I would imagine would be a Long time to come, seeing that your father is still as healthy as a horse and provided if your popularity can go up."_

A loud snicker was heard throughout the conference hall.

"Oh God, the nation is going downhill!" Admiral Aurthur murmured to himself.

"Can we get back to actual work now?", Prince Ludwig groaned, obviously annoyed by the nonsense in this meeting. This was met with much approval from some of the more serious admirals and generals in the room.

Gilbert nodded and flattened his awesome plan once more, starting to outline the key battle strategies that needed to be employed and how to break the news to a war weary people. There were going to be major changes in the way the army and the navy was to be implemented to ensure that they could overcome the great resource advantage that Nimsa had and they could not understimate the military prowess of Nimsa. This was to be done via short but effective artillery attacks aimed at crippling the army in the shortest time possible, so as to avoid war or attrition . The army and navy would go on the offensive and try to advance to the capital as fast as possible to reduce personnel damage, and the border with Aracardia was to be ignored until further notice. An alliance with the neighbouring countries of Provennolv should be established at the earlies opportunity so as to reduce the risk of a 2 front war and sub states under Teuton's influence should be ready to give up at least **10%** of their annual income through taxation to fund the war in return for their protection.

"Finally," Gilbert concluded,"I would be leading the main force that will perform a sphincter Attack on the main capital."

"But my Prince, you have to be safe to execute the military commands." Admiral Plescenkov raised his voice in protest.

"Ah, but what better place to command then in the front lines, where I can get first hand information. Those who doubt me would be keen to note that my Father, the King himself, has given me full authority over the war council and in this room, at least, I am the King!" Gilbert raised his voice, bloodlust clear in his eyes.

Admiral Plescenkov swallowed and apologised, claiming that he was merely protecting the sacredness of the crown, before slowly sitting down, to the disapproval of most of the men in the room, a testament to the power and respect Gilbert commanded from the men, a taste of what was to come in the future.

"And what of the town that was attacked, Helover?" Prince Ludwig quipped.

An almost murdeous smirk came onto Gilbert's face. "Oh Hellover? Leave it alone, I have some _special_ plans for it."

A report came dark in the night. In it read, Hellover conquered by Nimsa, all 50 Guards killled!" King Roderich smiled, those damn Teutonians had nothing against them! A war council was then established a few hours later by the King, who expected a smiling council, fat with the elation of getting a territory that they have wanted for so Long but only got worried looks from his older generals.

"It is indeed weird that for a city as important as Hellover, there were only 50 Guards. Your majesty, I don't mean to insult you, but this might be a trap." General Plathmouth said cautiously.

Roderich dismissed this and said, "Even if this was a trap, do not forget that we have 5000 troops stationed there, we will not be defeated so easily. After all, it might just be that the mad prince has truly gone off the rocker and simply did not expect us. For now, let us continue with the next gage of our plan, that we outlined in full the other day."

There were nods of approval and the men started to convene, discussing the tactics they would use and there was also strict instruction to broadcast the conquering of Hellover as loud over the media as possible, to raise public morale and ensure support for the war.

"Have there been any strange movements by the Nimsanians?" Gilbert asked over the phone to General Francis, who had rushed to get to Hellover as soon as possible without his military garb. Such were the lengths his generals were willing to go to for their leader.

"No, they are like sitting ducks, trying to get ready for the fight. No doubt, if they attack tomorrow, Ompleath would be next to fall. Their equipment looks mighty expensive."

"Well, good thing that we are getting rid of them today. Have the civilians escaped?"

"As much as we could allow, there are a few that have switched allegiances."

"Now why would they do that? Do they not trust me so much?"

"Well, you kind of did nothing for the entire time."

"Hush, now give the signal for phase 1 to occur and Francis, do me a favor and run as fast as you can will you, I don't want to lose another General."

"Don't worry, my majesty, how would I spread love if I was dead? Theee, two,One!"

"Heehaw heehaw heehaw, the donkey is here! Save me, oh Prince from the foul donkey! Where art thou?" The signal was given to the weird looks of the Nimsanian soldiers. At the next moment, the bomb underneath the village exploded. 4200 soldiers died that day, due to the stupidity of the Nimsanians to concentrate on the border of Ompleath and Hellover. A further 200 civilians lost their lives.

Francis, of course, survived by running as fast as possible and reported first hand to the Prince.

"Gilbird has flew! Gilbird has flew!" A triumphant smile in Francis's face appeared while he delivered the message. "He will now eat the worm!"

Francis instructed one of the scouts to take pictures of the aftermath,while giving him bloody ripped Teutonian uniform. "Cover them in this, will ya?" The scout nodded his head and came back with 10 pictures 5 minutes later(there were that many bodies) and the group slipped away in the dead of the night. The next day, pictures showcasing the horrors of the Cold Blooded Nimsanians were circulated on the official newspaper of Teuton the Konin Times, controlled by the government.

The purpose of Francis's trip, of course, was always to give justification for war and raise public morale.

M


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There are somethings that Elizebeta was sure of. Her ability to overpower anyone and the righteousness of her King, Roderich. Yes, he was a coward sometimes but when he played his piano, a more mature side of him came up, and you could see him for what he truly was, a philosopher, a King, a born leader. No one could see that side of him that easily and he was frankly a mystery when she first met him. He was what she considered the epitome of the ideal of a Philospher King, that Aristotle theorized so long ago. But due to his belonging to an aristocratic family and a lack of military training, he was sub par at the delicate art of war and was prideful, so prideful that the opinions of his generals hardly mattered. He wanted power, but he would do so in the most philosophical way and prideful way possible. That was one of his weaknesses, Elizabeta concluded and that was where she came in. With her training for war and politics, she was the perfect match to his inexperience. They almost seemed perfect for one another, if she could stop letting her head drift to the thoughts of her former Kingdom, a bright sunny day and the night that ruined it all.

She sighed, she was Queen now, she could not afford to be that unwavering and she had to serve her people to the best of her ability. At this point, she walked out of her bedroom, all dressed in Royal Garb, while servants around her held her unusually heavy suitcase. She was royalty, she was expected to put her head on the front lines of the battle field. At least, that, she could agree with. Rulers did not exist for themselves, they belong to those who got them into power, the people. They should not be afraid of toil of suffering for the sake of their country. The whole purpose of royalty is firstly, to take responsibility for any suffering the people and secondly, to stay true to their words. If they had advocated for war, they must not stand back and watch their people get slaughtered.

Roderich entered the room and held Elizabeta into his arms. "Are you sure you want to go to the front lines? It will be awfully dangerous."

"Roderich, you said it yourself, I am the only person in the Kingdom that understands Teuton's territory as intimately as I do. I grew up there. Besides, I am a Queen, I should act like one and I have military training, I won't die. You have to stay in the capital though, you have to take charge of executive commands, the Generals won't survive a day without your help."

Roderich nodded his head tentatively and escorted her outside to her chaise and greeted Leiutenant Amelia Jones, the Queen's chief body guard in the front lines.

"Protect her for me, won't you?" The king gently asked. Ah, normal Roderich was back, Elizabeta thought, war did not suit him. Maybe in another life he would have preferred a career in the arts, gentle and quiet, something he obviously could not have in his position. Just like that, Elizabeta set off the front lines, a mere 2 days ride to Hellover. She smiled to herself, she could not wait to savour the taste of absolute freedom and the excitement of warfare.

When she reached camp 2 days later, she was greeted by line of bowing men and women, that pleased her greatly, as she could see that the discipline was strictly enforced in the army. She walked further, and she could see many of the soldiers were injured and was confused.

"Who is the man in charge of this camp?" She asked commandingly.

"My Queen, it is I, General Briansky. What can I do for you today?" A large looking man approached her, slightly bowing to her.

"What has happened? Why are that many of our men injured? I thought we caught Hellover without any casualties?"

Ivan winced with anger, "That man, the Mad Prince, he bombed the heck out of this place, causing so many of our men to die and get injured. I assume, that this news has not reached the capital. Farenov will get it from me..."

"Enough. I have come here for more than to inspect the new camp, I will take control of this legion and I will request for more troops from the capital. General Briansky, you will be my deputy head of this camp and this time, failure will have disastrous consequences."

Ivan smirked. "There will be no second time, my Queen, the next time I meet him, I will snap the Mad Prince's head personally myself and mail the body without the head to the Teutonians. The head shall be our prize. Kolkol" , he said in a joking tone, but his purple eyes darkened, indicating that he might have been more serious than he let off.

Elizabeta nodded approvingly, and addressed the bowing men and women before her. "The same goes for you, there will be no room for mistakes. This is a fight for the future of our nation and for those who are too weak to withstand the hardship of war or the sacrifice you all will have to make for your country, you can leave right away. There will be blood, there will be pain, and I will not shy away. As Queen, I would fight with you on the front lines and if we fail, we would die together. Soldiers, let us fight so that we shall not die and live on! For the spirit of Nimsa! Long live the King!"

A chant broke out in the crowd, as they chanted "Long live the King!" But make no mistake, from that point on, they respected the queen more than the King himself. In her, they saw a warrior, a soldier, an ally. A second coming of a revolutionary. In her, they saw hope against the Teutonians.

With spirit and high morale, the army marched into war.


End file.
